


Spirit World

by Kurisuta



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Agni Kai (Avatar), Canon Rewrite, During Canon, F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kuri's face was the first one Zuko saw after his face was scarred by his father. She saved his life, this girl with enormous spiritual power, this spiritbender. So as he was banished, he decided to take her with him, to find the Avatar.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Anguish

I was standing in the crowd on that horrible day.

I had just been called to the palace as the new High Priestess for the Fire Lord.

I had been told he was in an Agni Kai.

What had I expected? An honorable battle with a general or a master. Instead I saw a cruel, horrifying spectacle of a father marring his son.

As Prince Zuko went down, clutching his face, I saw one other face turned away—Iroh, the Dragon of the West.

I hurried to the old general.

“Please my Lord.” I begged him. “Give me leave to save the prince. If something is not done, he will die.”

Iroh took my arm and we parted the crowd. He gathered up his nephew in his arms and carried him to the healing area.

Normally this place would be full of healing-talent Waterbenders. But not during a war. It was up to me.

Iroh stepped back, not willing to look at his hurt nephew.

I placed my hands over the prince’s face.

Silver light blossomed in my fingertips—spiritual energy. Priests and Priestess were those who had gone to the Otherworld and trained in the art of energybending.

The Fire Lord was not a superstitious man, and had so far dismissed my powers and abilities, leaving me no more than a servant. If he knew of my skill, knew I could easily find and pluck out the soul of even the Avatar—he would surely send me on such an evil mission.

Best that he remain ignorant.

I breathed in and poured more of my spiritual energy into the wound.

I find that wounds are alive with energy more than an accidental injury. This one seethed with anger and despair.

Tears poured down my cheeks as the wound fought with my spirit.

The Dragon of the West fell back a step.

It was then that the prince opened his eyes.

Xxx

Zuko had thought he was lost, dishonored, exiled.

But for a brief moment, he felt peace.

Her hands were soft and cool against his skin.

She was no healing-talent Waterbender.

That light in her hands touched his heart deep down and he sighed, watching her bright silver eyes, and her long dark hair and perfect caramel skin.

Then all went wrong.

Pain etched on her face; but she kept pushing the healing.

He opened his mouth to call out to her, but she couldn’t hear him. Black light ate into her fingertips and up her arms like frostbite.

Suddenly the pain was too much and she flew from his side to the wall, where she slid down, caught by Uncle.

Zuko watched, still unable to move, in shock.

Why? Why did you do this for me?


	2. Honor

_“You know what you must do.” The Spirit Priestess said again._

_I shook my head. “I know it is my duty, but I do not know if I am up to the task.”_

_“Zuko must face his Inner Heart.”_

_Tears fell from my cheeks. “But he will suffer. He has already suffered so much.”_

_“And yet this is his fate. It is the only way.”_

_I bowed my head in assent. It was my fate as well._

I woke from my trip to the Spirit World and couldn’t calm down. Such terrible orders. I headed to the hearth.

I went to the hearth to meditate and stared into the fire, but all I saw was his haunted eyes. The flash of pain in his eyes when his father scarred him. The worry and shock on his face right before I passed out.

Did he really worry about me?

The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw the prince standing there, shock on his face.

“You’re alive.”

I smiled. “Yes I am.”

Xxx

Zuko had spent hours keeping himself and the priestess hidden in her shrine.

Uncle hadn’t let him approach her until the ‘time was right.’ The both of them were afraid that she would faint again.

After she had fainted and the connection had broken, the black had faded from her skin. Zuko had been very relieved.

Now, seeing her healthy by the glow of firelight, he felt very pleased. Despite being disgraced and disowned.

Even though Zuko was banished, ever since the touch of her silver light, he had never felt more at peace. It was a warm comfort in his chest, like she had become part of his inner fire.

He sipped his tea and examined her. She was a priestess. Her method of bending was strange and foreign to him. But if he wanted to capture the Avatar, surely this woman could do it.

“Zuko?” Kuri was talking to him. “I was wondering... what’s next for you? Are you really going to capture the Avatar?”

Zuko sipped his tea. “Of course. I have to restore my honor. You are going to help me.”

“Am I?” The miko raised an eyebrow.

“You are commanded by the Crown, and that’s me.”

Kuri chuckled, then her mouth changed to a grim slash. “I’ll fight you for it.”

Zuko stared at her. No. This could NOT happen! “A-An Agni Kai?!”

“Relax. Just a regular sparring match. If you win, I’ll help you capture the Avatar. If I win you have to do things my way.”

Zuko nearly choked on his tea. She wanted to fight?


	3. Match

I moved my hands into spiritbending position and lunged at the Firebender prince.

Surprised he lurched back.

“What form of bending is that?” Zuko asked.

“Spiritbending.” I grinned. “All priestess know of it.”

I attacked. “At least we did before the Fire Nation forced us to hide.”

“That” A flame shot out. “Isn’t” another flame “my” a brighter flame. “FAULT!” A huge flame shot out and missed me by inches.

“It reminds you of him. The Avatar. Spiritbending reminds you of Airbending.” I accused, letting the spirit swirl around him, reading his heart.

“That’s not—“ he flamed at me. “True!”

“Then why won’t you look me in the eye?” I grinned and spirit caught him and tossed him in the air, then dropped him to the ground and my hands were at his throat. “I win!”

Then spirit deserted me and the light went out.

Xxx

Zuko caught Kuri in his arms.

He quickly lifted her to the healing area.

He was quickly shooed out and sat there with Uncle yet again, worrying like crazy for the priestess.

“Uncle, what do I do?” Zuko said in a pained voice. “Everything I do tends to hurt her.”

Iroh sat beside him and put his arm on his nephew’s shoulder. “You care for her. You must become a man worthy of her. Strong enough to protect her, and gentle enough to properly love her.”

Zuko sighed. “What if I can’t be that man? What about the Avatar?”

“Do you want her? Or do you want to give in to your hatred?”

“I want to be with her.” Zuko admitted. “I will walk her path; the path of the Lotis. Nothing else matters.”

Iroh beamed and clapped him on the shoulder. “It is alright to just Love.”


	4. Nightmare

I was standing on the battlefield. Smoke and flames filled the air.

Azula was laughing, still firing off her lightning. Her body moved fast and passed me quickly, still laughing.

“Zuzu...Zuzu...”

No! I had to find him! Had to...

I froze.

“I have to take you. To get my honor back.” Zuko was holding Aang captive.

The Avatar was limp, not struggling. Not fighting back.

Zuko raised his arm for the final blow.

“You are the Priestess. END HIM!”

The voice rose in my mind, consumed me.

I raised my hands mechanically and fired a blast of spirit energy at him.

I watched as the blow connected and Zuko fell.

“NO! ZUKO!”

xxx

“Kuri!” Zuko ran into her room.

Kuri was shaking and crying and grabbed him, holding him tight.

“Your alive...” she muttered.

“Of course I’m alive.” Zuko said.

“I won’t let you die.” Kuri whispered. “I’ll fight.”

“No fighting.” Zuko pulled her into his arms. “Just sleep.”


	5. Spirit World

“Azula, you can’t do this!” Zuko said angrily. “I’ll fight. Don’t make Kuri—“

“I challenged the Priestess.” Azula said neatly. “To an Agni Kai. Are you going to face me, priestess?”

I stood on shaking legs. “Yes.”

Xxx

Zuko watched nervously as the two faced each other.

Please don’t let her use the lightning!

She didn’t. Azula was flaming at Kuri’s barrier. The flames got in, caught her long hair.

Kuri’s hair was on fire!

Azula was laughing, laughing.

She prepared to strike.

Zuko ran in front and took the lightning, forced it away, and hit the pipes with flame, pouring water all over Kuri.

Her hair fell in burnt pieces at her feet.

“NO!” She screamed, covering her face.

Xxx

I knew he couldn’t understand. I cowered from him.

“Are you afraid of me?” Zuko asked. “I-I won’t hurt you. Azula won’t either. I’ll protect you.”

“You don’t...understand....” I whispered. ‘To a woman...Zuko I am...I’m ugly...”

Zuko grasped my hand and put it to his scarred face. “And I’m not.”

Tears sprung to my eyes and we kissed as Azula stomped away.

This wasn’t over.


End file.
